1. Technical Field
This invention relates to wireless applications using Time Division Duplex (TDD) technology in Wireless Local Area Network (WLAN), Wireless Local Loop (WLL), Wireless Internet Access (WIA), wireless modem connection with point-to-point and point-to-multipoint applications.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typically in wireless applications, adding on an antenna amplifier and DC injector is a purchaser option. However, when the operating range of wireless applications is long as, for example, between buildings on a campus, the inclusion of an add-on antenna amplifier/DC injector set may become necessary in order to preserve transmission quality. As is well known by persons in the art, every system presents its own set of considerations. For example, different site environments magnify the significant technical, architectural, and environmental differences between different hardware. In many such instances, the use of conventional amplifiers is limited and a single amplifier design cannot and does not have a sufficient useful range to meet many typical applications.
Attenuation between a DC injector and bi-directional amplifier can range from a few dB to more than 20 dB, losses which may be compounded further from substantial cable interconnection lengths running to hundreds of feet. Furthermore, output power from different radio modems vary which requires component matching in order to avoid undesirable additional losses. In view of such considerations, conventional amplifiers require the system installer to carefully evaluate and measure the input RF power at the antenna amplifier and specify the gain of the amplifier. Thus, in order to achieve and maintain acceptable system performance, conventional applications often require the use of different amplifiers with different systems to meet the specific ambient operating criteria. Failure to exercise careful installation and engage in proper maintenance can cause serious operational degradation.